Um diferente carnaval
by Mishiran
Summary: Uma noite de carnaval... Que podia mudar a vida deles... Para sempre. (Riza and Roy - One-Shot - UA)


**Tentativa de resposta ao 13º desafio do forúm... Q entrei ontem! o/ Espero que tenha respondido certo v.v**

"**_Um Diferente Carnaval"_**

Estava sozinho naquele escritório... Sentado na naquela cadeira estofada, com aquela habitual mesa de madeira na sua frente,... Olhou para uma das gavetas da mesa e, logo, a abriu... Retirou dela um foto... Aquele dia havia sido único... Porque tinha lembrar dele hoje?

Porque fazia um pouco mais que um ano... Ou porque era o mesmo feriado em que tinha batido a foto... Aliais, porque tinha ido ao escritório, mesmo? Devia estar em seu apartamento apertado, vestindo o habitual pijama e jogado em sua cama sem nada pra fazer!

Os dois estavam tão felizes naquela festa... Ele e... **_Ela_**! Ah, sim! Linda como sempre para seus olhos. Mas, ali, naquela foto, ela estava sem aquela habitual farda... Estava com uma saia comprida de tecido, uma blusa branca de babados, cheias de pulseiras, com sombra nos olhos e batom vermelho nos lábios... Uma perfeita e bela cigana.

Sim... Aquele dia... Tinha sido inesquecível!

"_-Eu já disse que não gosto dessas coisas- ele repetiu o que deveria ser pela centésima vez ao amigo"._

_Estava em sua solitária paz em seu apartamento quando seu grande amigo Maes Hughes apareceu tirando seu sossego e o mandando para o espaço._

_-Para de ser careta! É carnaval! É dia de se divertir- ponderou Hughes._

_-Eu já disse não! Eu estava me divertindo muito ate você aparecer! _

_-Sei... Sozinho nesse cubículo! Que grande diversão- o amigo se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado e se dirigiu à porta. - Se você não quer ir... Problema é seu! Eu vou! Eu, o Alex, a **Riza**... _

_Aquele nome chegou tendo um feito maior que um balde de água fria na cabeça. **Ela** iria...? Respirou fundo tentando manter a calma e a indiferença... Quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta e os passos de alguém saindo..._

_-Espere- disse rapidamente, fazendo o amigo se virar para ele. -Eu... Eu vou! _

_-Pensei que você queria ficar aqui, sozinho, se divertindo... _

_-Dá pra parar? Eu disse que eu vou e pronto! _

_Maes apenas segurou o riso em sua boca... Seu amigo Roy mudava muito rápido de opinião, não?_

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

_Ele olhou para a entrada do lugar... O musica alta podia ser ouvida já do lado de fora, a pintura um pouco extravagante pelos tons chamativos e uma placa enorme indicando o baile de carnaval mais tradicional da cidade... Riza estava ali? Em sua mente, isso era impossível pelo que conhecia de sua subordinada... _

_-Vamos- ouviu Maes falar antes entrar pelo enorme portão._

_Hesitou um pouco antes de seguir o caminho feito pelo amigo. Sentia-se ridículo! Não que estivesse fantasiado como Maes que parecia um verdadeiro pirata... Mas aquelas roupas eram ultrajantes para ele... Um jovem comandante do exercito. Mesmo estando apenas com uma blusa branca estampada com desenhos de flores azuis que tinha sido forçado a pegar emprestada pelo amigo, uma calça qualquer bege e um colar colorido de flores de plásticos... Podia ser algo simples para ir uma festa de carnaval... Porém era algo completamente horroroso para alguém de bom senso vestir em sua opinião. _

_A musica e som das risadas o trousse de seus pensamentos sobre roupas para a festa que rolava naquele salão. Continuou seguindo o amigo até uma mesa em que seus amigos de profissão estavam... Todos devidamente e, em sua visão, ridiculamente fantasiados. _

_-Olha! Vai chover- informou Kain ao notar a presença do seu comandante._

_-O que faz por aqui, Comandante- indagou Jean._

_-O que acharam da minha fantasia, Comandante- comentou Alex com sua fantasia de toureiro._

_Eram tantas perguntas, tantas vozes... Só que ele sentia falta de algo... Ou melhor, alguém! **Ela** não estava ali. Olhou atravessado para o amigo que o levou ate o baile e que ria animado numa conversa com os outros. Provavelmente, havia mentido pra ele. Ela não estava ali... _

_Soltou um suspiro e cogitou a idéia de sair dali para voltar para sua sossegada paz em sua casa... _

_-Eu não sabia disso, Riza! _

_Ele sentiu um vento frio percorrer sua espinha ao escutar uma voz feminina pronunciar aquele **nome**. Virou na direção da voz e admirou ali... A esposa de Maes e, sim, sua Riza... Tão diferente... Uma bela cigana!_

_Não demorou muito para que seus olhos se encontrassem... E ele pode distinguir a surpresa dos orbes castanhos da moça ao vê-lo ali... _

_-Comandante... O que faz aqui- ela indagou num tom de leve surpresa... _

_-Eu não posso ir ao baile de carnaval, não- comentou... Era tão estranho assim vê-lo ali?_

_-Não, Comandante. Eu ape_

_-Roy- interrompeu meio apressando e tentando controlar o nervosismo - Eu não estou em serviço agora... _

_-Desculpa... Roy- pediu. Era tão estranho pronunciar aquele nome... Tão incomum. _

_Ele se forçou o máximo para não perder a compostura e continuar com o mesmo estilo indiferente de sempre... Mas como resistir quando se ouve aquela voz dizendo o seu nome?_

_-Ei- a voz de Maes o chamou a atenção do casal. - É hora de se divertir! Não ficar conversando!_

_Logo, os dois já estavam sendo levados pelos amigos e desconhecidos para dançar no meio na pista... Sim, seria uma noite complemente diferente._

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

_-Meus pés estão doendo- informou a jovem sentando-se na primeira cadeira que viu. _

_-E eu ainda estou me perguntando porque fiz aquilo.- comentou o comandante jogando seu corpo na cadeira ao lado da moça, ao mesmo tempo em que saltava um longo suspiro._

_-O que? Dançar Can-can- ela indagou tentando não rir e recebendo o olhar estreito do jovem. -Ah... Mas foi tão... Incomum- Porém sua tentativa foi frustrada. Estava rindo como nunca... _

_E nem ele escapou. Logo, estavam rindo junto._

_-É... Foi diferente. _

_-Você... Nós deveríamos nos divertir mais... Juntos.- falou, assim que pode dar um tempo no riso e encarar o rapaz a sua frente. _

_Ele parou um pouco... Processando as palavras... "**Nós**... **Juntos**..."_

_-Concordo. **Nós** devíamos. _

_Um silêncio, com barulho de musicas e risadas, reinou entre eles... _

_-Olha a foto- um velho na frente deles gritou com a câmera em punho... _

_Riza apenas pendeu o corpo para o jovem e envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele olhando pra câmera, sorrindo... Ele não pensou em alguma reação... Somente fez. Envolvendo a cintura da moça com um braço, puxando-a para mais perto de si e sorriu pra câmera... Segundos antes que o flash fosse disparado. _

_O velho sorriu para eles, murmurando um "obrigado!" e saindo sem mais explicação... Os dois voltaram os olhares um para outro... Ele desfez o sorriso ao ver o quão perto estava dos lábios vermelho-carmim graças ao batom que ela usava. Mais perto que podia agüentar... _

_-O que foi- ela perguntou preocupada. Antes que de sentir a mão quente e grossa dele em seu rosto... E seus olhos arregalarem ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. _

_Ela demorou alguns instantes antes de fechar os olhos e permitir sentir-se longe dali... Apertou os braços envoltos do pescoço dele e ele a sua cintura, tentando admitir para si que não era mais um sonho. Ambos se envolviam cada vez naquele beijo... Algo tão diferente entre os dois... E tão desejado e sonhado. _

_Quando precisaram de ar... Voltaram à realidade. Mantendo os rostos ainda próximos, as respirações ofegantes... Ele sorriu ao ver ela abrindo os olhos devagar, enquanto acariciava a bela face dela. _

_-Tão diferente... - ele ouviu ela sussurrar antes que seus lábios voltassem a se encontrar. E que permitisse a si próprio desfrutar dos prazeres dum inocente e apaixonado beijo... _

_Não importava onde estavam, como estavam ou os outros... Naquele momento nada importava. Exceto viver sonhos, fantasias..."_

Ele abriu os olhos voltando à realidade... Abriu um sorriso e levou os dedos nos lábios... Mas, logo, soltou um suspiro e retirou os dedos dos lábios levando-os para os dos lábios da jovem na foto.

Tudo havia voltado ao habitual depois daquela noite... Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. E que tudo não passasse de um sonho... Um mero sonho ou fantasia... Como queria que aquela noite voltasse e que não acabasse nunca... Que fosse eterno.

Ele soltou a foto em cima da mesa e afundou-se da cadeira. Girou-a, podendo ter a visão do lado de fora pela janela... O que podia fazer? Ir atrás dela? Pedir para que ficasse com ele... Não! Isso era algo comum para se ver em filmes românticos e novelas... E eles eram _diferentes_!

Respirou fundo... Sentia tanta falta daquela noite... As lembranças em sua mente eram tão recentes... Como se tivesse sido ontem. Porem não fora... Fazia um pouco mais de um ano... 385 dias, na verdade... E todo esse tempo pensando em como fazer algo para voltar no tempo e congelo para sempre... Mas não tinha como. Nem mesmo com tudo o que sabia da alquimia...

Afinal... Porque não tinha nenhum livro ou qualquer nota para explicar o que fazer quando se esta... Completamente apaixonado... ?

Sabia que o entraria aqui!

Ele levantou-se, velozmente, assustado e virou-se para a dona da voz... Não tinha ouvido nenhum barulho para denunciar a presença de mais alguém alem dele ali...

O que... O que está fazendo aqui- indagou observando a jovem vestida de cigana... Igual àquela noite...

Eu fui ao seu apartamento... Mas você não estava. Pensei que podia encontr�-lo aqui...

_Ela _estava procurando ele...!

Porque...- perguntou contando os passos que ela dava para chegar até ele.

Porque... Porque todo carnaval é _comum_... Se você não estivar lá... - ela envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços. -Se **_nós_** não estamos... **_Juntos_**.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Oii! **

**Espero que gostem... Dessa tentativa de Roy/Riza! Amo esse casal... Mas é a primeira vez que escrevo algo sobre os dois... E o tema: Carnaval... Do desafio do fórum... Não foi lá muito fácil... . Realmente foi um desafio pra mim! Mas espero ter feito algo que agrade... v.v **

**Outra... Eu classifiquei isso como UA pq não inventaram carnaval na estória original... Então... Finjam ser um UA sem muitas explicações **

**Bjos... **

_**Mish-chan**_


End file.
